First consider the expression for: $8$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $8$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-1x + 8) = \color{orange}{-6(-x+8)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-x+8)}$ do? $-6(-x+8)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-x+8)+4$.